Broken Strings
by Clarione
Summary: Mikasa sadar. Ia telah berubah. Hanya dalam satu pagi yang singkat, hanya dengan beberapa kalimat pembunuh yang Eren lontarkan. "Habiskan tehmu, kau harus sudah memutuskannya ketika kita mencapai Headquarter, Ackerman," Rivaille berkata dingin. "Sebaiknya cepat, aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk kubagi, dan pilihanku pun tidak berbatas." Canon-AR. Rikasa. Buat FairyLucyka


**Catatan: (Karena ini cukup panjang, silakan kalo mau nge-skip :3) merasa bosan dengan pair RivaEren dan MikaEren, dan tiba-tiba aja kepikiran, kenapa ga masangin Rivaille dan Mikasa aja, ya? Dua-duanya karakter badass yang pastinya menarik kalau dipasangkan, terlepas dari pembawaan mereka yang sama-sama kalem dan cool-headed. Pasti ada celah dimana kesamaan mereka bisa bikin hal menarik buat dikupas, entah apa, semoga aja ketemu. Hahah.**

**Pada dasarnya saya ngeship mereka juga, sih. Wkwkwk. Saya ngepens sama Rivaille dan Mikasa, dan cenderung menjadi Riva dan Mika sentrik. Walaupun cinta saya hanya untuk abang Irvin dan itu ga bisa diganggu gugat!**

**Yah, selama pairnya straight apa pun saya lahap aja, sih :3 /omnivora**

**Lalu nemulah saya ficnya Digibear! Itu... Cuma bisa ngomong satu hal. The Most Badass Rikasa fanfiction Ever! Judulnya The Corporal's Words. Ada yang ngikutin juga?**

**Saya ga akan mungkir kalau ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari fic-nya beliau, dan di beberapa tempat mungkin akan ada kesamaan, tetapi setting dan konfliknya sendiri saya bedakan. Setting fic ini murni Alternate Reality, sedangkan punya beliau itu semacam canon missing-scene. Ceritanya sendiri berdasar hanya sampai chapter 33.**

**Dan karena ini AR, pastinya akan ada istilah "Gimana Kalau". Di sini kasusnya adalah, "Gimana kalau titan-titan misterius yang dipimpin ape!titan ga muncul?"**

**Dan, karena data usia para karakter, kecuali Eren dan teman-teman seangkatannya, belum official, dan saya masih belum bisa menerima kalau usia Heichou udah 34, maka asumsikan saja kalau usianya di sini 23 tahun, dan Mikasa dkk setahun lebih tua, supaya udah cukup umur aja gitu :3**

**Ini saya dedikasikan buat ultah temen saya yang manis, FairyLucyka. Saya nunggu kamu aktif lagi di FFn, Say :3**

**Yap. Cuap-cuapnya udah kepanjangan, jadi selamat membaca aja, deh. Hoho... kalau sempat tinggalkan jejak, ya? Manis pahit saya makan kok :3 #nah.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, Isayama Hajime does_

* * *

**Lembar Pertama: Lemon dan Rosemary**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mikasa melonggarkan syal merah yang meliliti lehernya, kemudian mematung. Ada sebuah pintu kelabu, juga lorong berdinding batu begitu ia menginjakkan kaki-kakinya di sentimeter awal lantai dasar kastil Scouting Legion Headquarter. Tatakan perak berisi roti dan sup bawang dalam pegangannya goyah karena getaran di kedua tungkai atasnya. Mikasa menarik napas panjang, berharap rasa sakit yang familiar itu dapat berkurang setelahnya, sama seperti ketika ia menyingkirkan ketegangan atau rasa takut, atau hasrat membunuhnya yang terkadang menggila, dengan bernapas. Bernapas pulalah yang membuatnya masih bisa mengindikasikan dirinya sebagai seorang manusia, masih tetap seorang manusia, di kala sebagian dirinya yang lain, seluruh sel yang membangunnya, setiap rangkaian sensorik di sistem sarafnya meneriakkan hal berkebalikan. Ia bukanlah manusia. Ia adalah anugerah. Ia adalah seseorang yang kekuatannya setara dengan gabungan seratus prajurit. Ia kuat melebihi yang lain.

Ia bisa menghabisi lusinan titan dengan mata terpejam, dan di saat bersamaan, menangis seperti seorang gadis cengeng karena patah hati.

Nyatanya, ia memang patah hati.

Mikasa mengutuk pagi di mana ia terbangun, dan mendapati tempat tidur Eren telah dingin.

* * *

.

Ia menemukan Armin di lantai dasar Headquarter Stohess, berdua bersama Jean, sedang menyantap sarapan pagi. Mikasa terburu-buru menghampiri mereka, ada hal mendesak yang mengganggunya semenjak ia membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu.

"Armin," ia memanggil pemuda berambut pirang dari seberang meja. Armin Arlert mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk bubur gandumnya kepada Mikasa. Dan, hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya sekilas, Armin tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya ini sedang resah. Dahinya berkerut dalam, mata hitamnya berkilat gusar. "Maaf mengganggu sarapanmu, tetapi... Apa kau melihat Eren? Ketika bangun pagi ini, aku tidak melihatnya di kamarnya, atau di mana pun."

Armin mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian melirik Jean di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menunjukkan reaksi serupa. "Kami tidak melihatnya, kukira dia belum sadar. Kau sudah memastikannya sendiri, Mikasa?"

Mikasa mengangguk

Jean mengeluh. "Si Dungu itu, kupikir dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk mengacau setelah habis-habisan berkelahi dengan titan wanita itu kemarin, walaupun aku tidak menonton langsung karena sibuk beramah tamah dengan raja saat kalian menjebak Annie." Raut wajah Jean menyuram begitu ia menyebut nama Annie. Ia mengeluh sekali lagi. "Tolong katakan bila aku sedang bermimpi. Annie mungkin suram dan sedikit menakutkan, dan terlihat seperti selalu siap membunuh orang, tetapi rasanya fakta bahwa dia adalah titan tipe wanita masih terlalu sulit untuk diterima akal."

"Aku tahu," Armin berbisik. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Jean. Buruknya, aku yang merencanakan semua proses penangkapan ini. Kadang aku berpikir bila tidak mengetahui apa pun malah akan membuat segalanya terasa ringan. Annie adalah teman kita, bukan?"

"Dulunya," Mikasa menanggapi dingin, mengingatkan, parasnya mengeras. "Dulu dia memang teman kita, Armin. Sekarang tidak lagi."

Armin menunduk. "Aku tahu." Katanya. "Aku tahu itu, Mikasa. Aku hanya merasakan sebuah kontradiksi, dan itu ..." sebuah jeda."... aneh."

Mereka terdiam setelahnya.

Percakapan tentang Annie ini tiba-tiba saja memberi Mikasa ide. Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, ia beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Eh? Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Armin bertanya di belakangnya, kebingungan. "Kau belum sarapan."

"Mencari Eren," sahut Mikasa ketika ia mencapai pintu masuk ruangan. "Sepertinya aku tahu di mana dia."

* * *

.

Beberapa blok di jalan utama selatan Stohess, memanjang dan berakhir di pangkal dinding Sina, adalah sebuah rentetan bangunan yang bentuknya tidak lagi lengkap. Retak, roboh, dinding berlubang, setengah atap hilang—belum lagi bekas tancapan jangkar-jangkar _3D Maneuver Gear_ yang tak terhitung. Dan sebagian orang, yang tidak cukup berpikiran luas untuk berterimakasih, menyalahkan _Scouting Legion_ akan kerusakan yang rumah-rumah mereka derita. _Sudah bagus bukan kepala mereka yang berlubang_, Mikasa menggerutu dalam hati.

Stohess berbeda dengan Trost, dan Shiganshina. Segala sesuatu di tempat ini terlihat lebih mahal, dan orang-orang berpakaian lebih rapi dan berkelas. Ini lingkungan raja.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja dua sosok titan muncul, kemarin, menghancurkan segala sesuatu dalam jangkauan tinju mereka, dan beberapa anggota_ Scouting Legion_ turut mengacau. Naas bagi tempat peribadatan di sisi barat, juga para jemaatnya, mereka menjadi semacam bantalan untuk menahan laju jatuh titan tipe wanita.

Mikasa berkabung untuk mereka.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan, terletak tidak begitu jauh dari alun-alun Stohess. Sebuah bangunan setengah kastil, cantik, namun apa yang tertanam beberapa puluh meter di bawahnya sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan cantik.

"Mikasa Ackerman," ia memperkenalkan diri kepada dua sipir penjaga di pintu masuk penjara khusus awasan Polisi Militer, kemudian melihat perubahan raut wajah mereka yang cukup signifikan setelahnya. Mikasa telah menyadari perubahan di sekelilingnya, sejak kemarin, dari cara semua orang melihatnya. Mikasa tidak bisa mencegahnya, tentunya namanya bukanlah lagi sekedar nama sekarang. Mikasa Ackerman, ia adalah lulusan terbaik akademi militer, peraih peringkat pertama pelatihan angkatan ke-104. Mikasa Ackerman, ia membuktikan dirinya setara dengan para pasukan elit ketika Invasi Trost berlangsung, ia menyelamatkan hidup para penduduk sipil, turut serta dalam usaha melindungi Eren ketika ia dalam wujud titannya berjibaku menutup lubang di gerbang Trost, mengambil alih kembali kota itu dari serbuan para titan, mencegah kejatuhan Dinding Rose. Dan kemarin, Mikasa Ackerman baru saja menjatuhkan titan tipe wanita, tepat di bawah hidung mereka sendiri, menjadikannya sebagai semacam pahlawan. Tentunya hal itu adalah pukulan tersendiri bagi kesatuan Polisi Militer. Seorang monster, dalam artian sebenarnya, selama ini bersembunyi di bawah pengawasan mereka. "Anggota _Scouting Legion_," lanjutnya. "Aku ingin melihat Annie Leonhardt."

Sepasang polisi militer muda itu saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya memaku tatapan mereka kembali kepada Mikasa.

"Miss Ackerman," yang berambut pirang keriting berkata. "Boleh kami tahu apa tujuan anda? Annie Leonhardt bukanlah tahanan sembarangan. Anda mungkin saja berjasa dalam proses penangkapannya kemarin, tetapi kami sama sekali tidak bisa memberi keistimewaan. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan sembarang orang menunjunginya. Annie Leonhardt berada di bawah pengawasan kami, Polisi Militer, sekarang." Ia memberi penekanan di beberapa kata terakhir.

Mikasa menyamarkan helaan napasnya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang, aku rasa dia ada di tempat ini."

Penjaga berambut merah mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Si Bocah yang bisa berubah menjadi titan?" ia bertanya, dan Mikasa terkejut karena penjaga ini bisa langsung menebak siapa yang mikasa maksud, yang hanya berarti satu hal, Eren memang ada di tempat ini. "Ah, kebetulan sekali. Dia sudah berada di sini sejak fajar. Kalau memang benar dia yang kau cari, maka kau boleh masuk. Tolong keluarkan dia untuk kami."

Mikasa mendengar nada tidak menyenangkan, campuran antara kesan jijik dan takut. "Kenapa bukan kalian saja?" ia bertanya tanpa menunjukkan emosi berarti, namun cukup untuk membuat mereka membatu di tempat. "Apa kalian takut? Eren mungkin bisa berubah menjadi titan, tetapi ia tidak akan menyakiti kalian jika kalian memintanya untuk keluar. Jangan merasa takut kepada hal yang belum tentu terjadi, itu bukanlah mental seorang prajurit."

Mikasa melangkah mendekati pintu masuk yang membawanya ke koridor panjang, meninggalkan kedua penjaga itu dalam keadaan terbungkam.

_Sekarang kalian takut kepadaku_, Mikasa membatin. _Menyedihkan sekali._

Mikasa terus membatin.

Seperti terjebak dalam sebuah perangkap, atau labirin, Mikasa terhisap benaknya sendiri. Satu pemikiran membawanya ke pemikiran lain, kadang beraturan seperti rantai, kadang berantakan seperti benang kusut. Berbaris dan melompat, ingatan dari berbagai masa menderanya tanpa diminta, kebanyakan bukan kenangan yang bagus. Kebanyakan tentang Eren. Yang paling kuat menghantamnya adalah kenangan di Hutan Pepohonan Raksasa. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Eren, orang lain yang melakukannya. Dan seseorang itu terluka karena keegoisannya. Ia mungkin saja telah terbunuh oleh Annie jika—

Annie.

_Annie adalah titan tipe wanita, maka kau harus melawannya, bukan? Atau mungkin sekelumit perasaan khusus mencegahmu untuk melakukannya?_

Mikasa mengangkat tepi syal-nya untuk menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya, sementara tubuhnya bergetar ketika hembusan angin dingin dari ruang bawah tanah bertiup langsung ke arahnya. Pikirannya terbagi antara berhati-hati meniti tangga batu licin dengan penerangan temaram, juga kata-kata yang dikatakannya kepada Eren kemarin di terowongan, ketika ia merasa Eren ragu, atau mengira dirinya tengah bermimpi dan apa yang disaksikannya hanyalah ilusi. Sesungguhnya, Mikasa mengatakan hal itu tanpa berpikir, tidak ada yang mendasarinya untuk berkata demikian. Ia tahu Eren menghormati Annie, atau mungkin malah sudah berada dalam tahap mengagumi. Selain dirinya, Annie-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan tangan kosong.

Tetapi sekarang ia mulai berpikiran lain, mungkin perasaan khusus yang ia maksud benar-benar nyata. Mungkin Eren melihat Annie lebih dari sekedar teman sesama angkatan pelatihan ke-104 yang berhasil merebut pisau kayunya untuk kemudian menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Dan, ketika pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Mikasa mengangkat lengannya ke dada kirinya, tepat di bagian di mana jantungnya tertanam. Ia remas bagian luar seragam militer yang ia pakai. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia mencintai Eren dengan cara seorang gadis mencintai seorang pemuda, tetapi sepertinya Eren tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Mikasa berhenti, kemudian menggeleng keras-keras, sadar bila dirinya telah bersikap sentimentil. Ia takut kepada hal yang belum pasti terjadi, bukannya ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang sama kepada dua penjaga di atas?

_Kau adalah prajurit_, Mikasa menegur dirinya sendiri. _Jangan biarkan perasaan cengeng membuatmu kehilangan kontrol dirimu._

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan lampu minyak, kemudian melangkah kembali.

Penerangan di dasar penjara bawah tanah lebih baik, Mikasa tidak memerlukan lampu minyaknya lagi, ia menaruhnya di ceruk di dalam dinding.

Ketika ia melihat jeruji di barisan sel paling akhir, ia meringankan langkahnya, berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Ia melihat Eren, masih mengenakan kemeja tidurnya. Pemuda itu tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu di luar jeruji, sambil bertopang dagu. Mikasa tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, pemuda itu membelakanginya. Eren tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya, setidaknya kesan itulah yang ia dapat karena Eren sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Mungkin ia harus menegur pemuda itu untuk—

"Annie,"

Mikasa mengatupkan mulutnya kembali, tiba-tiba saja merasa harus menyembunyikan diri. Ia mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding, berdiri berlawanan arah dengan Eren.

"Annie," Eren mengulang. "Aku masih penasaran, kau tahu? Dan rasanya aku tidak bisa mati tenang sebelum aku mendapat jawabannya." Mikasa mendengar Eren menghela napas. "Bagiku ini terasa seperti lelucon konyol—bahkan aku tidak bisa menyebutnya konyol sama sekali." Eren terkekeh, terasa pahit bagi Mikasa. "Ini kejam. Kau kejam, Annie. Kau membunuh banyak orang. Kau tidak tahu seburuk apa hal itu? Tentu saja kau tahu, dan kau tetap melakukannya. Maka dari itu aku menyebutmu kejam."

Ada hening singkat yang menggantung, dan Mikasa mulai berpikir jika ia tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini.

"Annie," Eren berkata kembali. "Aku memikirkan hal ini ketika kita bertarung. Lucu, bukan? Aku berpikir saat aku tengah bertarung, kau pasti akan mengejekku kalau tahu aku melakukannya, tapi—yah, aku tengah memberitahumu saat ini." Eren mengambil jeda kembali, kemudian melanjutkan. "Annie, kau selalu terkesan seakan kau menganggap orang-orang di sekelilingmu adalah sekumpulan idiot tanpa harapan. Kau selalu terlihat bosan karenanya. Tetapi, ada masa-masa di mana kau pun tidak menyadarinya, ketika kau memamerkan keahlianmu dalam pertarungan tangan kosong ... kau berkata jika itu hanyalah masa lalu bodoh di mana ayahmu memaksamu untuk mempelajarinya, tetapi," Eren menghentikan kata-katanya. Mikasa menantikan kelanjutannya dengan perasaan tak menentu. "Aku selalu berpikir, bahwa kau benar-benar payah dalam berbohong. Jadi, Annie ... apa alasanmu ... untuk bertarung? Alasan hebat macam apa yang membuatmu berhati untuk membunuh—SIAL!" Eren mengutuk, Mikasa mendengar suaranya naik beberapa tingkat, setelah itu terbatuk, napasnya terdengar berat dan terputus-putus. Mikasa ingin sekali menghampirinya saat itu, tahu benar bila Eren sama sekali belum pulih dari efek samping pasca transformasinya kemarin, namun sepasang kakinya seolah dibeton ke lantai batu di bawahnya. Hati kecilnya ingin mendengar kelanjutan, semacam jawaban, entah untuk pertanyaan macam apa, dirinya pun tidak tahu persis. "Berhentilah bersikap pengecut, Annie. Katakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memaafkanmu setelahnya, tetapi katakan saja. Mungkin setelah itu aku bisa mengerti semuanya. Kau bisa memulai semuanya kembali Annie, bersamaku. Kita bisa memperbaikinya bersama. Aku merasa jika hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti diriku. Kita ini sama, bukan?" Eren menarik napas, lalu berkata lirih. "Aku menyukaimu Annie, entah sejak kapan."

Dan cukup bagi Mikasa, ia mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya. Yang tersisa baginya saat itu hanyalah keinginan kuat untuk mengangkat kakinya jauh-jauh dari tempat ini. Ia menyeret tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa tak berbobot, kemudian menghambur keluar lorong.

Mikasa hanya sanggup berlari hingga dasar tangga, setelahnya ia terjatuh, atau memang sengaja menjatuhkan diri, untuk kemudian duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Ia menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya ke dinding dingin di sebelahnya.

Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas lutut, kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri. Cara yang ampuh untuk meredam isakkan sementara air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan tempat yang lebih baik untuk menangis.

Patah hati karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari gambaran kasar yang terkadang ia bayangkan. Baginya, akan terasa lebih mudah jika Eren hanya menolaknya, atau katakan saja jika pemuda itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama selain rasa cinta sebagai seorang saudara. Akan terasa mudah bagi Mikasa selama hanya ada dirinya dan Eren di dalam lingkaran, tidak ada orang lain. Mikasa bisa menanggung kekecewaan asal dirinya terus berada di samping pemuda itu, tetapi bila memikirkan Eren berbagi tempat dengan orang lain di dalam dunia mereka, rasanya Mikasa hancur berkeping-keping. Ia egois, dan kekanak-kanakan, dan ia tahu benar akan hal itu.

Ia marah kepada Eren karena telah menjadi sosok yang tidak peka. Apakah itu tidak jelas? Apakah perhatiannya kepada Eren selama ini tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya sehingga pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menambatkan hatinya kepada gadis lain—mengabaikan Mikasa yang jelas-jelas menaruh rasa kepadanya? Apakah Mikasa pernah membunuh rekan-rekannya seperti Annie? Apakah ia pernah mengkhianatinya seperti Annie? Apa yang Annie miliki sedangkan Mikasa sendiri tidak—

Mikasa tersentak. _Jadi begini rasanya cemburu, _batinnya. _Menakutkan_. _Kecemburuan ternyata mampu merubah seseorang menjadi monster._

Seketika ia takut kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey," suara datar dan rendah terdengar dari arah belakangnya, terasa dekat. Sayang sekali, Mikasa sedang tidak ingin diajak mengobrol saat ini.

"Maafkan aku karena menghalangi jalanmu," Mikasa perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian mulai berjalan menaiki tangga dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menyeka air matanya, dan ia menyembunyikannya, dengan menunduk. "Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan anda, _Corporal_."

"Tidak perlu," Rivaille berkata. "Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari." Pria bermata teduh itu mematung di beberapa anak tangga di bawah Mikasa. "Aku menemukanmu, Ackerman."

Mau tidak mau, Mikasa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok di bawahnya.

Rivaille sama sekali tidak menatap Mikasa saat itu, tatapannya terpaku kepada seberkas cahaya remang-remang di bawahnya. "Sepertinya Irvin telah membuat satu keputusan, dan ini ada hubungannnya denganmu dan aku." Katanya.

* * *

Mikasa mengaduk isi cangkirnya, dan bau segar lemon menguar. Mikasa menyukainya.

Ia mencium aroma _rosemary_ dari teh yang sedang disesap Rivaille, kemudian memperhatikan cara pria itu meletakkan bibir cangkir di mulutnya. Terlihat seperti cara para bangsawan.

"Minum," Rivaille berkata dibalik cangkirnya, dan butuh beberapa detik bagi Mikasa untuk menyadari bila Rivaille sedang berbicara dengannya. Mata pria itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya. "Aku tidak membelikannya untukmu supaya kau tatap hingga dingin, segala kebaikan teh akan kau dapatkan ketika ia panas dan mengepulkan asap."

Yang saat itu dipikirkan Mikasa adalah, pria ini berbicara seperti orang tua.

"Ya, Corporal ..." Mikasa mengangguk. Kemudian turut serta menyesap tehnya.

Ajaib. Hanya itulah kata yang bisa Mikasa pikirkan ketika cairan hangat itu mengalir melewati tenggorokannya. Rasanya pahit, namun sama sekali tidak membuat lidahnya getir. Aroma lemon yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan lembut mendobrak setiap sensor penciumannya, menyegarkannya, setelah sebelumnya Mikasa merasa suntuk.

"Ini ... enak sekali." Mikasa berkata tanpa berpikir.

Rivaille meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. "Hmm, salah satu yang bisa ditawarkan kedai teh terbaik di Stohess, dan sebaiknya kau habiskan, karena demi Tuhan harganya menguras kantong dan aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika ada satu tetes pun yang tersisa."

Mikasa memikirkannya lagi, pria ini berbicara lebih banyak dari bisasanya.

"Ada apa, _Corporal_? Kenapa kau mencariku?" Mikasa memberanikan diri bertanya, akhirnya, dengan suara rendah, namun terdengar jelas karena kedai itu kosong. Ia memaku tatapannya ke jalanan yang mulai ramai lewat kaca berukiran di samping mereka, sebelum memperhatikan Rivaille sekali lagi. Pria itu masih menolak menatapnya.

"Aku sudah berkata kalau ini karena Irvin, pria itu selalu bertindak selangkah lebih awal." Jeda, Rivaille bersidekap. "Tim Operasional Khusus sudah dibentuk lagi, Ackerman. Dan kau," ia menatap Mikasa tanpa peringatan, mata biru pudarnya berkilat ketika melanjutkan. "Adalah orang pertama, dan satu-satunya yang akan mengisi tempat di tim itu, di timku."

Mikasa terdiam. Dan satu-satunya yang melintas di wajahnya adalah keraguan, agak melenceng dari apa yang Rivaille perkirakan.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang."

Mikasa mengalihkan tatapannya.

Di Tim Rivaille juga ada Eren.

Mikasa ragu.

Mikasa sadar. Ia telah berubah. Hanya dalam satu pagi yang singkat. Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat pembunuh yang Eren lontarkan.

"Habiskan tehmu." Suara dingin Rivaille mendorong Mikasa dari lamunannya, namun tidak cukup membuatnya awas untuk menyadari Rivaille yang kini lurus-lurus menatap wajahnya. "Persiapkan jawabanmu ketika kita sampai ke Headquarter nanti. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk kubagi, dan pilihanku juga tidak berbatas. Masih banyak orang berpotensi yang bisa kupertimbangkan."

* * *

Tatakan perak di pegangannya berkeretak. Mikasa hampir menjatuhkannya. Posisi Roti gandumnya bergeser, dan isi mangkuk buburnya meluap melewati tepi. Untung yang jatuh hanya setetes.

Ia melamun. Selama beberapa jam ini ia terlalu banyak berpikir.

Dan sekarang ia juga harus memberi jawaban.

Mikasa menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengetuk pintu kelabu di hadapannya pelan. "_Corporal_, ini aku, Mikasa."

Terdengar gumaman samar, sebelum Mikasa mendengar suara ceklikan dan pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Rivaille berdiri di ambang pintu. Pria itu menatap Mikasa dengan tepat di mata, bersidekap, dengan dahi berkerut. "Cukup lama semenjak aku memerintahkanmu untuk datang kemari, Ackerman. Masuklah, kita dengar apa jawabanmu."

.

.

.

**Yep. Ini multichapter, dan saya tahu saya cari mati, orz! (lirik tumpukan hutang MC yang menumpuk)**

**Hal yang ga bisa di duga, niatnya ini OS, tetapi kemudian saya merombak keseluruhan storyline, mempertimbangkan beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa jadi konflik, dan rasanya bisa kepanjangan kalau ini dijadikan OS. Jadi maaf kepada FairyLucyka saya ternyata ngasih kado ultah MC, un!**

**Ada ErenAnnie juga, hoho... ada yang suka pair itu? **

**Ada unek-unek? Silakan tuangkan di kotak review.**

**Salam sayang,**

**Clarione.**


End file.
